New Life
by Remus Lupin's Angel
Summary: Hotaru began a new life with the gundam pilot. What happens when another evil rises
1. Chapter One

Lady of the Shinobi: Hey everyone!

Everyone: hello.

Lady of the Shinobi: This story is based on Hotaru, but if you want me to add the others just tell me!

Duo: Aren't you forgeting something?

Lady of the Shinobi: Oh yeah. Oniichan could you do the disclaimer?

Duo: Sure. Lily owns nothing

New Life by: Lady of the Shinobi

Hotaru grinned at her image in the mirror. Her hair already reached her waist, and she kept it in two braids. She placed her hand on her growing

stomach where she was holding their child. Hotaru no longer kept in contact with the other scouts. She just disappeared to another dimension,

where she was now quite happy, thank you. They probably figured she was dead or that she had run away. In a way she had. There was no time

keeper in this dimension, so the scouts had no way of getting a hold of her. Hotaru knew that she would always remember the dance where he had

first kissed her.

She felt a hand put on her shoulder, and she turned around to look at her husband. "Are you sure you're fine?" He asked Hotaru, kissing her on

the forehead.

"I'm not an invalid, Heero," Hotaru stated, crossing her arms, annoyed.

"I know, Firefly." Heero stated, taking her arm, "Let's go."

Hotaru giggled. Ever since they'd been with each other, they smiled more and even laughed. When we came home from one of our dates smiling,

Duo had to prove that it was Heero. Of course, when Heero took out his gun and told him he was going to kill him, that proved it enough.

"Look! It's the happy couple!" Catherine laughed, running over to greet them, with Wufei next to her.

Wufei and Catherine had just started dating, and everyone knew they were right for each other. They both had a major temper, major attitude, and

a love of all things sharp. Duo ran over to greet the two people he called 'Mr. and Mrs. Perfect Soldier'. Of course Heero wasn't really a perfect

soldier anymore. The war had been over for two years and everyone was changed. Milliardo Peacecraft had married Lucrezia Noin, while Duo

was engaged to Hilde. Dorothy and Quatre had gotten married about two weeks ago. Trowa was reunited with Middie Une and were going out. It

was very amusing how things turned out. Of course, every once in a while, Hotaru missed the scouts, but that was becoming more and more rare

every day.

Soon everyone turned back to dancing, while Hotaru took a seat at a table with Duo, Heero, and Hilde. Hilde had been in a car wreak, so she

had a broken leg. Therefore, Hilde couldn't dance. Hotaru couldn't dance, after all, she was five months pregnant.

"Hotaru?" Hilde asked. When Hotaru looked up at her she continued, "How about tomorrow you, me, Dorothy, Middie, Lucrezia, Sally, and of

course Heero go baby shopping?"

"Sure," Hotaru agreed. They had recently discovered that the baby was a girl, and of course her and Heero couldn't decide on a name. She had

noticed that all her friends were planning something behind her back. Hotaru and Hilde began to decide on what to get for the baby and what

stores to go to.

Soon the party was over and Hotaru and Heero retired to their room. "Goodnight Heero. I can't wait to go shopping tommorrow."

"Goodnight little firefly."

Lady of the Shinobi: Done! Hope you like. Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter Two

Lady of the Shinobi: I'm back! Thank you everyone who reviewed! And I'm not sure what I want to name her. Any suggestions?

Sorry it took me so long to update…I've been busy with band and stuff

Hotaru woke to the sound of typing. It's just Heero on the laptop. The war was over, but every once in a while the gundam pilots-ex-gundam pilots now-had a mission. She peered at the screen, eagerness glimmering from her eyes, but, in a flash, Heero slams it.

"You are not allowed to look," Heero stated, grinning.

"Aww…that's no fair. Well, it's time to get ready to go. The shopping trip's today," Hotaru stated, climbing out of bed.

Well, she attempts to climb out of bed. She actually tumbles of her bed, falling on her but. Laughs escape Heero's lips, causing him to receive a death glare. Picking up a nearby pillow that had fell off with her, she threw it at him. Catching it with ease, he watches Hotaru storm to the shower.

They, taking their time, readied themselves for the day ahead.

"Come on! We have to go to Hilde's house." Hotaru grabs her purse, ready to go.

"I'll meet you at Hilde's. I have somewhere to go first," Heero stated, walking out the door. Hotaru just shook her head, walking out of the house. The ex-gundam pilots all lived on the same street, and so did all their friends, except Catherine who was just visiting, she was staying with Hilde. Hotaru knocks on the door and receives the normal 'come in'. She opened the door and in an instant was covered in confetti. Hotaru stood there gaping; the house was covered in pink streamers; and, all her friends were there eagerly awaiting her reaction. Instead, she just stands there.

"Surprised?" Hilde asked, breaking the silence. Hotaru nodded, barely managing to keep her tears in check.

"Let's get to the presents now!" Duo exclaimed, sounding like a five year old. Wait a second, dosen't he always?

Hotaru decided to go ahead and indulge Duo, "Sure."

She followed everyone to the living where a pile of presents was waiting for her. Everyone took a seat somewhere; it was amazing how everyone could fit into Hilde's living room. Taking a seat on one of the love seats, her eyes bulge when Heero sits next her. Her look of shock soon morphed into one of happiness and she exclaimed, "I should of known you were planning something, Heero-chan!"

Relena laughed and handed Hotaru a package, "Here open mine first."

Relena had at first been mad at Hotaru for taking 'her' Heero, but soon realized they were perfect for each other, and Hotaru and her became great friends. Hotaru quickly opened it, and pulled the cute pink and purple outfit out of its package. "Arigatou, Lena."

"Your welcome. I figured if it was completely pink, you would stick your glaive through me." Relena laughed.

"I probably wouldn't kill you," Hotaru commented. They knew she was Sailor Saturn, after all that was the form she fought in during the war. That and her gundam, Silencer. Trowa hands her a present that's from him and probably his sister. The package's huge! Hotaru opened it at super speed. Curiousity on what is in it consumed her. It was a crib! Actually, it's a box, with the parts for a crib.

"Arigatou gozimansu, Catherine and Trowa!"

"Your welcome, Taru." Catherine said. Trowa just nods; just naturally quiet. Next is the present from Wufei, she tore off the paper quickly, and discovered it was a wooden katana. Hotaru laughed, "Arigatou, Wufei."

Hilde handed Hotaru a package, "This one's from Duo and me."

It was those gates people used to block doors and the stairs. There were five of those in the box, that she had received. The next present was from Middie Une. It was a collection of four baby dolls. One had black hair, brown hair, blond hair, and red hair. There was different color dresses for all of them.

"Thanks Middie!"

"Your welcome." Middie said. The next present was from Dorothy and Quatre. Their present consisted of a collection of bottles and pacifiers.

"Thanks you two!"

"Your welcome," Quatre stated. The next present was from Sally Po; it was box of baby toys that would keep her occupied.

"Thank you, Sally!"

"Your welcome," Sally said. The next present was from Lucrezia and Milliardo. Their present was a diaper changer, with three drawers in it.

"It was Lucrezia's idea, not mine!" Milliardo announced after Hotaru thanks them. The whole group laughs, everyone pretty much figured that. The next present was Heero's, he gave her a car seat which could switch to one of the things you can carry your baby in.

"Thanks!" Hotaru announced.

Almost out of nowhere blue energy began to swirl around the middle of the room. All the fighters stands in front of the non-fighters, weapons drawn. Duo was in front of Hilde, at the cause of her injury, while Heero and Milliardo stood in front of Hotaru and Relena; both for different reasons. For Heero, Hotaru is his wife, and Relena…he's supposed to protect her. Milliardo is protecting them, because Relena is his sister, and Hotaru is his sister's friend. Hotaru couldn't see what became of the blue energy, since every time she tries to get up, Heero pushes her back down to stay hidden.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Heero commands. Hotaru guessed that the energy had turned into a human, since it felt human. A familiar human energy for that matter.

"I'm looking for Hotaru Tomoe," The person, a girl, since the voice's girlish.

"Why?" Heero asks pushing Hotaru back down.

"Are you trying to kill her?" Wufei interrogates, placing his katana a millimeter away from the girl's neck.

"N-no w-way!" the girl stutters, sounding more and more familiar to Hotaru.

Trowa presses his gun against the girl's forehead, "Who are you?"

"A-ami M-mizuno." Hotaru eyes flashed with remembrance, she jumped up again, but before Heero had the chance to push her back down, she whispers, "That's Mercury!"

Giving a slight nod, Heero moves out of the way.

"Hotaru," Ami starts, looking from Hotaru's long hair, to her pregnant stomach, "you've changed. But I'm so glad to see you!"

Ami hugs her friend and continues, "I teleported to where you were, but I was expecting heaven, hell, or even purgatory, not another dimension!"

Hotaru looked at the group of people that surround her, "Guys, this my old friend Ami Mizuno, also known as Mercury."

Hotaru turned to Ami, pointing to all her friends, "This is Milliardo Peacecraft, and his wife Lucrezia."

"Pleased to meet you." Lucrezia said. Milliardo just nods his greeting.

"This is Trowa Barton, and his girlfriend Middie Une."

"Hello," Ami greeted.

"Wufei Chang," Hotaru introduces everyone, but paused before the last one. "And this my husband Heero Yuy."

Ami grinned, "I figured you were married since you are pregnant."

"So I'm Hotaru Yuy now," Hotaru announces, voice full of pride.

"I'm glad you're here, but why?" Ami's laughter ceases abruptly

Ami instantly got serious, "Mistress 9 is back more powerful than ever, and she has followers."

Piper: dodges tomatoes thrown by readers Cliffy! Don't you hate me )

Hotaru: Why does Mistress 9 have to come back? I'm so happy!

Piper: Cuz.

Suggestions are welcome! If you want the other Sailor Senshi to have kids just tell me! Sayonara!!


End file.
